


Kaitou KID's Fear

by StargateNerd



Category: Magic Kaito, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Just pointless humor, and some crack x3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thought: What if Hakuba figured out KID's fear and used it against him at a heist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaitou KID's Fear

"What do you mean you've figured out Kid's weakness?" Nakamori demanded, slamming his fist on the table. 

Hakuba smirked. "Exactly as I said. Through careful observation and deduction, I have figured out Kaitou Kid's weakness. Now, at tonight's heist, this is what we'll do…"

Kaito quickly changed from his disguise as a random party guest to a policeman. He ducked out of the alcove he had taken refuge in, then made his way closer to the jewel display. He discreetly pulled out a small detonator, then pushed the button.

The lights went out, then a single one turned on, putting the jewel display case in the spotlight. Kaito stood on top of it in a trademark Kid pose. "Now!" Nakamori yelled, signaling to the officers to close in on the thief. Kaito froze at the sight.

All the police officers were dressed in fish costumes. Though absurd-looking, it did the trick. "F-f-f-f-f-f-fish!" Kaito stuttered, poker face long since forgotten. Suddenly, from underneath his cape came a harpoon gun. "Get back, you oversized scaly fiends!" Kaito shrieked, waving the weapon around.

Shinichi had been skeptical at first about Hakuba's plan, and he felt pretty ridiculous in the fish costume he was wearing. However, it seemed the English detective's plan worked as Kid froze up. But, then the thief started to go crazy and waving a harpoon gun around. That's when Hakuba's plan went down the drain.

Kaito, waving the gun around still, spotted Conan. "Spit that kid out this instant, you scaly beast!" he cried, grabbing the chibi detective and shaking him. 

"Kid! Kid! I'm not a frickin' fish!" Conan managed to get out between gritted teeth as he was shaken by the panic-crazed thief.

The police officers watched in bemusement, sweat dropping as the always cool Phantom Thief went slightly insane. Off on the sidelines, Hakuba made a couple of notes in his notepad. 'Note to self: get better fish costumes; or at least don't dress Edogawa-kun in one.' Where had they managed to get a fish costume that small anyways?


End file.
